Bunny Naps, Picnic Tables, and Purple Panties?
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: After seeing her best friend Yukari napping at a picnic table CUL thinks back to when they first met, but after a bit of teasing by CUL gets both girls thinking about their feelings for each other. Yuri


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE/LEGAL DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY ACTUAL PERSON OR PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I DO NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHTS NOR TRADEMARKS TO ANY CHARACTER THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY. YUZUKI YUKARI IS OWNED BY AH-SOFTWARE CO. LTD. CUL IS OWNED BY INTERNET CO. LTD. AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS WORK IS DONE SOLELY FOR FUN AND NOT FOR PROFIT. THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE STORY THAT CAME TO ME ONE DAY WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO SOME YUKARI SONGS AND BROWSING SOME VOCALOID FAN ART. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU R &R.**_

 **BUNNY NAPS, PICNIC TABLES, AND PURPLE PANTIES?**

 **(BY: INVID HELLCAT 12/29/16)**

CUL looked on at her sleeping friend. A smile crept to her lips it was a similar situation to when CUL had first met Yukari. Yukari was sitting at picnic table with her head laying on of top her arms. Despite the fact it looked uncomfortable Yukari was peacefully sleeping.

CUL just stood in place not wanting to awaken her friend after all Yukari had just finished a long day. She had her last three semester final exams today, and CUL was sure that Yukari must've been exhausted, the two of them burned the midnight oil studying for their one common exam. CUL always thought that Yukari was so cute, and a voice to match. CUL loved listening to Yukari sing. CUL thought back to the first day that she and Yukari met.

They were in first year of Junior High it was after The Field Sports Day had ended. Yukari had gone up to the roof just to get away from everybody for a bit. CUL went to the roof for the same reason, and when she got there she saw Yukari sitting at one of the lunch tables arms folded head laying on top of them. CUL could sympathize she herself was pretty tired after the day's events. CUL had to admit the purple-haired girl looked cute as a button napping like she was. As not to disturb the girl she took a seat on a bench next to the table. CUL leaned back so her head rested against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. The noise from below barely audible. CUL figured this had to be the quietest place on campus right now. Sort of surprising that more students weren't up here.

CUL knew that she had seen this girl around campus before but she had never really talked to her. She knew the girl hung around with a light pink-haired girl a lot. CUL usually kept to herself, but she could be social when she needed to be. CUL opened her eyes again when she heard the distant sound of thunder, she could see dark clouds starting to roll in.

'Guess I should wake her up so she doesn't get rained on.' CUL thought to herself standing up and making the short walk.

She lightly touched the other girl's shoulder. "Hey, you should wake up it looks like it's going to rain soon." CUL said.

"No, ugh, IA let me sleep." The other girl replied obviously still asleep.

CUL couldn't help it she giggled at this, but then tried again.

"Hey, you really need to wake up it's about to rain." She said in a slightly louder voice, and with a slightly harder shake.

"O.K., O.K. I'm awake. Geeze IA way to let your exhausted best friend not get a much needed bunny nap." The purple-haired girl replied.

"Um…I'm not IA." CUL said though a giggle.

'Obviously this girl is not a fast riser she still must be half asleep. But, she looks too darn cute.' CUL thought to herself.

"Uh…oh…um…sorry about that. I'm fully awake now." Yukari said as a clap of thunder sounded.

"Oh crap, thanks for waking me up, I would've been a drowned rabbit if you hadn't. Oh, I'm Yuzuki Yukari sorry for not introducing myself right off." She said smiling and offering her hand to CUL.

"I'm CUL, a pleasure to meet you. Yeah we should probably head inside now." CUL said as the first drops of rain started to fall.

The two of them made a mad dash inside fortunately they made it inside before the rain started in earnest. The two of them started chatting about the day, how they were glad that the sports day finished before the weather turned bad. Just small talk, but both girls felt as though this was the start of a new friendship for both of them.

CUL smiled at the memory it was amazing that the two of them had managed to remain friends after all these years and even going to the same schools. CUL always felt it was incredible how one little random chance encounter led to one of the greatest friendships of her life, and through Yukari two more of her closest friends. IA who was Yukari's childhood best friend, and IA's little sister ONE.

Finally CUL took a seat across the table from Yukari. As soon as she sat down Yukari raised her head. She then smiled at her red-headed friend.

"Hey CUL, how's it going?" Yukari asked rubbing her eyes and then yawning.

"Sorry if I woke you up. It's going good. How are you, besides tired?" CUL replied.

"Well, ok but I could use more sleep." Yukari answered as she laid her head back down.

CUL let out a small chuckle. "Sure I'll just sit here so you don't accidentally flash your purple panties to anybody." She teased.

Yukari blushed she knew that her skirt was short, but she didn't think it was that short. She then heard CUL let out another giggle, and felt her hair get ruffled.

"I'm just messing with you Yukari. Somebody would have to crawl under the table to take a peek anyways." CUL said.

"That's good, but how did you know that I'm wearing purple panties today?" Yukari asked. In truth though Yukari didn't mind that CUL knew, heck she honestly wouldn't mind if CUL snuck a peek herself.

"I honestly had no idea, I just took a guess." CUL answered, as she started stroking her friends hair.

Yukari let out a sigh. It felt nice to be here with one of her best friends. She couldn't deny that she a crush on her red-haired, red-eyed friend. She didn't know for certain but she guessed that the feelings were mutual. Neither CUL nor Yukari had ever admitted ever admitted it out loud, but Yukari couldn't deny her own feelings. She didn't say anything for two reasons. First even though she suspected that CUL felt the same she wasn't one-hundred percent sure, and she was scared that if she was wrong she'd make things awkward between them, and second she wasn't sure about her own feelings for ONE. She had known IA and ONE since they were kids, Yukari had to admit that IA was like the sister she never had, but she just couldn't pin her feelings down for ONE, sometimes it felt like it was the same as IA, and sisterly, but other times it felt the same as CUL, a crush. It was safe to say that Yukari was undeniably confused about her feelings for ONE. Whatever the case may be Yukari could wait to figure it out. She didn't feel the need to rush into a relationship for the sake of being in a relationship. She felt herself start to drift off to sleep again.

"Come on Yukari let's get you home so you sleep in your bed." CUL said gently shaking the other girl's shoulders.

Yukari half sleep just uttered something unintelligible then got up and walked with CUL to her car.

"Guess it's a good thing we came to school together today." CUL said as Yukari got into the car.

"Yeah, otherwise I might've spent the night sleeping on campus." Yukari replied though a yawn.

When they got back to their apartment Yukari headed straight for her bedroom. CUL was right behind her. Before Yukari laid down in her bed she turned around and gave CUL a hug, which CUL returned.

"Think I'm going to catch a short little bunny nap, just make sure I'm up in time for dinner." Yukari said as she then laid down.

"Sure thing Yukari. Anything you'd like to eat? Or maybe should we go out somewhere?" CUL asked.

"Doesn't matter maybe we can figure that out after I wake up." Yukari answered.

CUL just nodded and leaned down and gave Yukari a kiss on her forehead and told her to have a nice nap. Yukari told CUL thanks.

CUL just stood there for a few seconds just watching her friend sleep. If CUL was honest with herself she'd admit that her feelings for Yukari were more than just friendly. Despite her feelings though she didn't want to say anything about them because she was sure that Yukari was in love with ONE. As far as CUL was concerned if Yukari was happy so was she. CUL was happy just being friends with Yukari, if by chance they became more than that so be it, but CUL wasn't going to try to force the issue, because CUL knew if Yukari doesn't feel the same there's plenty of time to find somebody that will. CUL just had a feeling in her gut that her and Yukari would always remain friends, and she knew that she'd love Yukari no matter what.

A few hours later CUL was sitting in the living room watching T.V. when she saw Yukari walk into the living room and then sit down next to her.

"Have a nice nap?" CUL asked.

"Yeah, I feel one-hundred percent better now." Yukari answered.

"But, be honest with me CUL, how did you know that I wore purple panties today? Did you sneak a peek?" Yukari asked genuinely curious.

"Wha…what? Honestly I didn't know, and…I'd never peek, at least not on purpose." CUL answered sounding defensive.

"It's ok CUL, even if you did peek up my skit I wouldn't be mad. In fact…" Yukari started but found herself unable to finish and felt her cheeks grow warm from just the thought of what she was about to say.

CUL looked at her purple-haired friend confused for a moment. She had to admit to herself that Yukari was so cute blushing like she was, but why did Yukari cut herself off like that? What was she about to say?

"Yukari?" Was all CUL could think of to say.

Yukari shook her head and tried to wave off her comment.

"It's nothing, it's just something stupid. I'm just being stupid is all." Yukari hurriedly replied.

CUL put her right hand on Yukari's left shoulder.

"Please finish your sentence Yukari. In fact what? I won't be mad or upset no matter what you tell me. I promise." CUL said wanting to know what was on her friend's mind.

Yukari took in a breath before she was able to continue. "In fact…I…um…I…I…I… want you to peek, I want you look." Yukari said then hid her face in her hands.

CUL was a bit surprised by this, but at the same time happy to hear. She was being honest when she said that she'd never do such thing intentionally, but knowing that Yukari felt that way made CUL feel like, well she wasn't really sure what it made her feel but she enjoyed the feeling nonetheless.

"You want to me to peek? Yukari are you serious? I'd never thought I'd hear anybody say something like that. Least of all you. Well, maybe Iku, but not you." CUL said voicing her shock at Yukari's statement.

"CUL, I like you, I mean I have a crush on you, so you doing those things, is o.k. with me." Yukari answered shyly.

"You, like me? I thought you liked ONE. I thought I was just your best friend. Yukari the truth is I've had a crush on you since our third year of junior high, I just never said anything because I was sure you had feelings for ONE." CUL responded in mild shock.

The two friends remained silent for a while neither really sure what to say next. In all the time that CUL had known Yukari she never would have for a second guessed that Yukari had eyes for anybody else, least of all her. CUL honestly thought that she was the last person on Earth that Yukari would fall for.

"CUL I, honestly, ONE does mean a lot to me, but I don't know how I feel about her. Yes, sometimes it feels like I have a crush on her, but other times, she like my kid sister to me, but you CUL, my only feelings for you have been the same, I have a crush on you, I love you whatever you want to call it. I just didn't want to say anything in case you didn't feel the same I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend, however; I just can't stay silent anymore." Yukari said taking CUL's hand into her own as she spoke.

Again a silence between the two friends. Yukari wondered how CUL would respond and CUL was still unsure of how to respond. CUL was flattered to hear that Yukari liked her in that way, but CUL had been so sure that Yukari couldn't feel that way about her she was in state of complete disbelief. Yukari gave CUL's hand a soft squeeze she was anxious but at the same time willing to wait for the red-head's response.

After CUL was able to recollect her thoughts she finally found her voice again.

"Yukari like I said I like you I've liked you for a long time, and now knowing that you feel the same makes me so happy I can't describe it in words. So, does this mean you want to be my Girlfriend?" CUL said with one of biggest smiles on her face.

"Yes, if you want to be mine." Yukari answered.

CUL and Yukari just stood there holding hands and looking each other in the eyes. Yukari always loved CUL's red eyes she thought they were the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. CUL likewise thought that Yukari's purple eyes were also the prettiest eyes she'd seen.

"Yuzuki Yukari, I love you, I love you so much." CUL said her gaze never leaving Yukari's.

"And, I love you too CUL. I'm so glad I was finally able to say it, and even happier that you feel the same." Yukari replied.

No further words were exchanged. CUL and Yukari then leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was a moment that neither girl would ever forget. After they broke the kiss they went back to just looking into other's eyes before CUL spoke again.

"Yukari how do you think that IA and ONE will react to us dating now?" The red-head asked honestly curious.

"Oh, I think they'll be fine with it. I need you to keep this a secret for now because they don't want anybody to know yet, but IA has been dating Lily for almost a year now." Yukari replied.

CUL admitted to some surprise to this she knew that IA and Lily were close friends but she never would've thought they'd be dating.

"Well, in that case maybe one night we can go out on a double date with them?" CUL said as she kissed Yukari again.

"That could be a lot of fun maybe we should do that." Yukari answered and kissed CUL one more time.

"I hope you don't mind me asking CUL but what color panties are you wearing." Yukari giggled after the kiss.

CUL giggled herself before she answered.

"I guess it's only fair that I tell you. They're red and purple striped."

 **THE END.**

 _ **END NOTES: Wow this one took me forever to finish but it was yet another combo of writer's block and writer's blah. I do hope that you enjoyed. As always all comments are welcome so please R &R peace out till next time INVID HELLCAT (5/11/17)**_


End file.
